Dan Terjadi Lagi
by DellaGd
Summary: " Dan Terjadi Lagi " DellaGd Naruto Masashi Kishimoto Pair : Sasuke X Hinata Rate : M Genre : Action, Fantasi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort Warning : Gaje, Typo, dn banyak kesalahan lainnya Sakit yang kurasakan tak pernah bisa kulupakan kau yang membuat aku seperti ini , terjebak dalam kegelapan berharap suatu hari nanti ada seseorang yang mengobatinya ... - Uchiha Sasuke
1. chapter 1

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH..."

"Aaaggghhhh... ahnnn... he-he...he...ntikan"

"..."ko

"Ku-kumohon ...hnnnn"

"Se-sedikit lagi...

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"ahhhhhhhnnnn... " desahan panjang mereka berdua ,

bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kegiatan panas mereka..

BRAAAKKkKk...

" Brengsek, beraninya mereka melakukan itu "

Ucapnya entah kepada siapa setelah selesai menghancurkan laptop yang berisikan video yang baru saja ia tonton yang dikirim dari orang yang tak ia ketahui

Sasuke PoV.

Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa? kenapa semua terjadi, kau tahu hati ini sangat terluka setiap kali aku melihatmu ...

"Sasuke-kun keluarkan aku... "

" kumohon!!! "

"aku akan menjelaskan semuanya "

"Sasuke-kun..!!!!"

Aku tak perduli dengan teriakan mu setidaknya jika kau tetap disana maka pikiran ku akan sedikit tenang ...

Tak perduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setidaknya kau ada disisiku tanpa melihat orang lain...

Aku benar-benar Marah, Kecewa telah di khianati. tapi aku tak bisa melampiaskannya kepadamu Hinata ..

Setidaknya dengan mengurungnya itu akan mempermudah semuanya,

Dan aku akan memulai dengan menghancurkan orang yang merusak hubungan mereka

Sasuke PoV End.

Sudah berminggu minggu Hinata didalam kamar..

Bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya mungkin kah ia sudah meninggal atau pergi..

Ia sangat khawatir tentangnya, seharusnya ia tak memulai semua ini jika ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

Tok Tok Tok

" Nona!!! silakan makan makanannya sudah siap " ucap Ko si pelayan rumah.

"Nona..." ucapnya lagi

'tak biasanya nona tak mennyahut' pikir nya , Ko merasa curiga kenapa nona hinata tak juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke dia.. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mendekat ke ranjang

Betapa terkejutnya ia setelah melihat nonanya dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan darah yangbergenangan disekitar tangan bahkan darah itu sudah mengering ...

"AAAAKkKkKkkkYyyYyyyyyaaaaaaa.. NONA "

mendengar teriakan diatas membuat semua pelayan dirumah langsung menuju ke sana

"Ada apa, kenap... NONA HINATA"

teriak salah satu dari mereka

" Cepat telepon ambulan. "

" Hubungi uchiha-sama "

" Cepat "

"Ha'i..."

"... kita akan memulai dari sini hingga selesai kemudian car..."

Drrrttttt Drrrrt Drrrt

" Tunggu sebentar " ucapnya mengakhiri rapat ..

lalu keluar untuk menjawab panggilan yang masuk

"Moshi-moshi ... Uchiha-Sama"

"Hn. katakan kenapa kau mengganggu ku."

"Nona Hinata masuk rumah sakit..."

"APPPAAAA!!!!!! KENAPA!!!!!"

" eto tadi ketika ko memberikan makanan ke nona hinata tapi ia melihat nona hinata telah berlumuran darah.."

"Hn"

Telepon pun diakhiri sepihak oleh Sasuke kemudian ia pergi ke rumah sakit melihat keadaan Hinata..

Hatinya terakan terasa sakit segitu menderitanya ia karena ulahnya sendiri.. ia menyesal sangat

Sesampainya

"Dimana Hinata..." Ucap Sasuke pada pelayannya

"Nona ada di ruang ICU , uchiha-sama "

Tbc...

Gomen ne...

Ceritanya terlalu singkat y ,

nanti dichapter depan insyaallah di perpanjang

By dellaGd


	2. Chapter 2

Darah bercucuran dimana-mana, bau anyir darah yang sudah mengering tercium menyengat bahkan bangkai manusia bertebaran dengan bentuk yang tak utuh lagi..

prakkk prakkk...

kicauan burung gagak hitam membuat suasana semakin mencekam. disana aku duduk memeluk lututku...

"kumohon seseorang tolong aku??!"

Menangis, hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan mereka semua pergi lalu aku bagaimana??

kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini kenapa kau meninggalkan ku kenapa kenapa kenapa kaa-san otou-san apa yang harus aku lakukan ??? dimana kalian??

tap tap tap..

seseorang mendekat..

"Hey, kau bocah apa yang kau lakukan disini"

ucap seseorang, yang aku yakini bahwa dia ada didepanku

aku mendongakkan kepala ku melihatnya tubuhku seketika menegang gemetar otot-otot ku tak dapat ku gerakkan bagaimana ini...

ia mengangkat tubuh mungilku kemudian ia membawa ku entah kemana bahkan aku tak tahu aku hanya bisa pasrah.

didepan sana samar-samar aku melihat sebuah rumah usang semakin dekat dan kurasa ini adalah tempat tinggalnya

tubuhku semakin tak karuan detak jantungku semakin memacu serasa ingin meledak oh bagaimana ini aku merasakan firasat buruk yang akan menimpaku..

Ia meletakanku di atas ranjang yang ku tahu bahwa ini bukan tempat tidur, benar aku berada di ruangan yang biasa dilakukan seorang dokter untuk membedah

Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan pada ku.. tempat ini tak jauh berbeda dari tempatku tadi

Dan bodohnya aku kenapa tubuh ini tak dapat digerakkan..

"adakah seseorang disana???"

akhhhhh akkhhhhh akkkkhhhh

Teriakan-teriakan memilukan dari ruang sebelah tempatku berada membuatku semakin ketakutan..

apa yang terjadi? aku harus bagamana?? aku tak bisa bergerak? tubuhku seperti terserap kedalam lobang hitam yang membuatku mati rasa..

kriettttt krieeettt

Bunyi daun pintu dibuka aku merasa seseorang mendekat semakin dekat !!!

"Selamat, Kau akan ku selamatkan bocah dari hidup yang membuatmu merasa sengsara. aku akan membuatmu merasakan kebebasan yang abadi di alam lainnya"

ucapnya yang membuatku mengernyit kebingungan..

"Aa-ap-pa-a ya-ang ak-kan kau la-akukan " mulutku gemetar hanya untuk mengucapkan nya

setelahnya ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ku tahu itu seperti pisau dengan ukiran yang unik..

kemudian ia menancapkannya ke... ku arahkan pandangan ku kepada pisau tersebut .

Aakkhhh

dia menusukkannya ke telapak tangan kananku rasanya sangat sakit , apa lagi sangat pisau itu di tarik kembali kemudian di tusukkan kembali ke telapak tangan kiriku.. terulang lagi hingga berulang kali secara bergantian kemudian terakhir ia akan menancapkannya kejantungku aku memberontah sekuat tenaga namun mustahil aku tak bisa bisakah ia berhenti sekarang.. aku sudah tak punya tenaga lagi..

jlebbbbbb

"kyaaaaaaaaa..."

"hushhh hushhhh"

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam setiap malam aku memimpikannya siapa gadis itu kenapa ia selalu muncul dan kenapa aku selalu menangis setelah nya..

Rasanya sangat sakit didada ini dan entah karena apa aku selalu seperti ini..

dan yang anehnya kenapa aku ingin melukai tubuh ini...

bahkan setiap goresan di tubuh ini tak mampu membuatku tak memimpikan hal itu..

Berbagai cara, bahkan untuk tak tidur sekalipun. namun ada satu cara yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghilangkannya ya .. dengan cara berhubungan tubuh bersama seseorang dan entah itu berhasil selama ini..

Dengan cara itu aku bisa melupakannya walau dalam waktu yang singkat...

Namun semua berubah setelah kekasihku tahu aku melakukan hal yang menyimpang itu..

Dan aku pastikan bahwa pria yang selalu menemani malamku itu telah dibunuhnya..

Aku tak berniat untuk berkhianat dengannya tapi aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk pelampiasanku

Ku tahu kau sekarang tak punya banyak waktu untuk ku dan itu membuatku tersiksa.

Dan sekarang kau malah mengurung ku disini..

Aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi tubuhku sudah lelah ia bergerak sendiri tanpa aku kehendaki

Menoreh luka setiap harinya aku hanya menutupinya dengan pakaian agar kau tak curiga .. aku ingin menjelaskan namun kau tak mau tahu..

Aku ingin kau tahu aku menderita aku tersiksa batin bahkan pikiran ku tak sejalan dengan hatiku kadang aku menangis terdiam kemudian mulai melukai tubuh ku sendiri..

Hingga tubuh ini bahkan tak mampu lagi bertahan, goresan terakhir mengakhiri segalanya..

Dengan darah yang tak biasa kulihat ia menyembur derasnya hingga membuat kaki ku bergenangan akan darah

Tubuh lunglai ku semakin lama semakin tak kuat menahan beban tubuhku

Brukkkk

Ah aku bebas sekarang...

TO BE CONTINUE...

Next gak.ya...


	3. Chapter 3

Kumohon bangunlah...

Kau tak tahu bahwa aku sangat tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini, bangunlah !!!!

Aku hanya dapat melihatmu dari balik dinding kaca. melihatmu terbaring lemah dengan penyokong alat bantu nafas yang setia berada di wajahmu yang tak ingin kulihat karena menutupi wajah manis dari pengelihatanku yang membuat ku selalu nyaman dengan wajah tenang mu. Bisa kah kau bangun dan lihat aku disini setia menemanimu.

Dan Terjadi Lagi by DellaGd

Naruto masashi khisimoto,

ane cuman pinjam KARAKTERny aj dah..

Pair : Sasuke X Hinata

Genre : Action, Fantasi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

RATE : M

5 year ago

" hoi, BAKA darimana ? " Ucap seorang gadis kepada pria yang menggunakan seragam yang sama dengannya .

"URUSAI, " merasa risih dengan pertanyaan dari sang gadis ia memilih untuk langsung menuju kelas mereka ,

(Mereka? Mereka kan satu kelas wwwwkwk)

Si gadis yang diketahui bernama HYUUGA HINATA hanya menyusul dengan tampang kesal yang sangat luar biasa kita dapat melihat nya sendiri dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan bibir yang dimajukan membuat para siswa mimisan karana melihat bibirnya ea... yang nampak seksi dan meminta utuk dilahap habis , ooohhhh tak tahu kah kalian pria yang didepan sang gadis sedang menunjukkan taringnya degan wajah datarnya dan tatapan menusuk siapapun jangan pernah berbuat masalah kepadanya karena ia dapat lang sung membunuh orang itu apalagi jika mereka berani melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Hinata menangis maka tamat lah riwayat kalian dan ia lah UCHIHA SASUKE siswa dengan predikat preman cap kakap yang tahunya hanya berkelahi dan menjaga sang sahabat dari pria hidung belang, yang matanya jelalatan meski pun seperti itu ia masih bisa meluluhkan hati semua wanita ..

Dan lihat saja bagaimana aksinya melakukanya dengan senyum yang biasa dibilang para wanita bagaikan senyum bak malaikat dan untuk para pria berkata bahwa itu seringai dari dewa iblis yang mecari mangsa ..

"Sasuke-kun, pinjamkan bukumu ya???? Aku lupa mengerjakan PR tadi malam. Kau tahu kan dimalam itu tayang perdana film the konjuring 2 di televisi,? " Ucap Hinata setelah mereka sampai di dalam kelas..

"Hn. Ini bukunya setelah itu kembalikan jika sudah disalin"

ucap nya,

kemudian meletakkan headphone ketelinganya sambil memutar video yang baru kemarin ia rekam

(*bang sasu emang lagi nonton apa? Vokep ya? # *bukan lah # *beneran??? # *baocokkk lo w amaterasu nanti # *KABUR AH)

Hinata masih sibuk berkutat dengan PR nya yang sedang ditulis lumayan menguras tenaga apa lagi sampai 20 SOAL ESSAI sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya terkikik gaje walaupun suara tertawanya yang sangat halus namun masih bisa didengar oleh Hinata..

"WOOOOOWWW... ASTAGA I'M SHOCKK IT'S NOT REALLY .. BUT I KNOW IT'S YOU, WHAT ARE YOU ..." Ucap Hinata dengan suara nyaringnya

yang membuat semua mata ke arah mereka dan Hinata belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata –katanya tapi mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh tangan Sasuke

"jika ingin selamat dari guru killer berhentilah BICARA dan DIAM..".Bisik Sasuke ditelinga Hinata

ATAP SEKOLAH.. (ROOFTOP)

"Sasuke-kun sakit." Cicit Hinata, karena ditarik paksa Sasuke

"Hn."

Kemudian melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan hinata dan memilih menuju kursi panjang dan mulai melambaikan tangan kearah Hinata yang masih memegangi tangannya yang baru saja menjadi korban. Merasa diabaikan Sasuke pun berteriak

"HEI... KEMARILAH AKAN AKU JELASKAN KENAPA AKU MEMBAWA MU KEMARI"

Sebal dan dongkol ia harus berhadapan dengan teman sekaligus sahabat satu-satunya yang selalu meminta tanpa persetujuannya terlebih dahulu

"APPPAAAAA... EH?!"

(apa yang terjadi ea??? )

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan hinata hingga membuatnya terduduk disamping Sasuke kemudian ia langsung meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha Hinata yang membuat si yang punya memerah karena malu dan kesal

'Enak saja main tarik tarik emang aku tali apa ditari sana-sini aku kan capek apa lagi tanganku kan masih sakit' pikir Hinata

BUAG BUAG

"BAKAAAA... SAKIT.."

"Rasakan.. kau kira aku tak sakit dari tadi kau menarikku hingga kesini" ucap Hinata kesal setelah memukul kepala Sasuke

"Kenapa kau membawa ku kesini?" lanjutnya

"Tidak ada"

Perempat siku muncul dikepala Hinata

"AAAAHHHHH SAKIT BAKAAA... LEPASKAAANN"

Bagaimana tidak sakit , Hinata menarik rambut kebanggaan Sasuke yang gayanya er seperti pantat ayam menjadi tak karuan ...

Bodoh dengan teriakkan Sasuke, Hinata masih setia mearik rambut Sasuke setidaknya dengan melakukannya hatinya merasa lebih lega dan tenang, por sasuke..

Kejadian ini masih berulang hingga 5 menit terlewatkan dengan aksi menjambak Sasuke yang tak tahu harus apa. langsung saja menarik wajah Hinata dan terjadilah

FU ... FIRST KISS

Dari yang sekedar menempel saja hingga berubah menjadi lumat-lumatan meras kurang puas Sasuke menggigit ringan bibir bawah hinata yang membuat sang punya membukakan mulutnya yang langsung dihadiahi dengan masuknya benda yang sudah berlumuran saliva mengakses gigi hinata satu persatu

"enghhhh..."

desah Hinata yang wajah nya sudah memerah sempurna

Sasuke paham akan hal itu ia pun menghentikan ciuman itu menjauhkan wajah mereka namun hidung mereka masih bersentuhan.. membenarkan posisi duduk disamping hinata yang masih menunduk Sasuke kembali membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hinata

"Aku mencintaimu.. kau milik ku sekarang dan selamamya.."

Hinata spontan menengok kearah sasuke dan ia yakin itu bukan pernyataan melainkan penjelasan.. dan itu mutlak .. yang dilihat hanya meenatapnya datar namun ia tahu itu sebuah keseriusan

"Tapmmmphhhh"

belum selesai hinata berbicara ia langsung di hadiahi ciuman dari sasuke...

Oohh tak tahu kah kau Hinata kalau sejak dulu Sasuke sudah mendambakan bibirmu itu yang biasa dibilang para pria bibir seksi sekali mencoba pasti ketagihan...

TO BE CONTINUE

HOLA LOHA

HAI HAI HAI HAI...

Della kembali lagi lohhh.

gak ada ni yang rindu sma saya.. maklum ya padahal ini cerita gak ada pa yang mau baca oh ayolah .

.. akan dilanjutkan lagi kalau voteny 6 yukkkkkk dan

akan LEBIH HOT lagi loh Dikedepannya'...

Salam manis dari DellaGd


	4. Chapter 4

WAHHHHHHH

Arigatou udah sempetin baca ff saya.

terhura saya gak nyangka ini ff ada yang baca padahal w aja masih bingung mau lanjut atau tidak tapi berkat kalian yang udah baca gw usahain untuk tetap lanjut ,

terus dukung saya ya

Langsung aja dah, gak usah banyak bacot..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Dan Terjadi Lagi by DellaGd

Naruto Punya Masashi Kishimoto

gw cuman pinjam KARAKTERnya aja dah..

tapi Abang Sasu punya gw.. wkwk -

Pair : Sasuhina

Rate : M

Genre : Fantasi, Action, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Hinata POV

"AAAAAHHHHHHH..."

Aku terbangun dari tidur ku lagi..

kapan semuanya berakhir aku ingin ini semua cepat berlalu.

Siapa gadis dalam mimpiku?

Kenapa ia sangat mirip denganku?

Apa yang terjadi?,

Mungkin kah dia aku??

Tapi aku tak pernah berada ditempat itu lalu kenapa?

Dan kenapa mimpi ini selalu datang kapan akan berhenti!!!!.

"HINATA... cepat ikut aku!!!"Teriak Ino

Di depan kelas dan langsung menarikku untuk pergi dengannya

"Ada apa kenapa kau ..."

"Diamlah dan ikut saja kau akan tahu nanti.." potong Ino sambil mempercepat langkahnya

Kami berjalan semakin cepat mengingat lorong koridor yang panjang dan hanya mempunyai dua pintu penghubung dengan lapangan sekolah dan taman belakang sekolah..

Dari kejauhan aku dapat mendengar teriakan-teriakan orang dari lapangan sekolah

"ayo, ayo... ayo..."

"kyaaa..."

"lawan, iya lakukan seperti itu"

"hajar bedebah itu"

"swiitt swittt"

"woooo"

"Ahhh Sasuke keren kyaa"

'Sasuke!!!' pikirku jangan-jangan ia berkelahi lagi

dan tebakan ku memang benar lihatlah dia masih setia menghajar lawannya yang sudah tak berdaya.

Bahkan para penonton masih setia mengerumuni mereka berdua seperti semut yang mengerumuni gula yang jatuh walau hanya satu butir .

Bukan nya melerai ini bahkan ada yang taruhan

"ayo pasang berapa untuk sasuke"

"50 ryo"

"100 ryo"

"29 ryo"

Masa bodoh dengan mereka yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana menghentikannya jika tidak.

Aku sangat yakin lawannya pasti akan berakhir dirumah sakit atau pun dengan nama di atas nisan..

"Minggir..."

"Berhenti gak???" teriakku didepan Sasuke,

yang langsung ditanggapi sasuke dengan menghentikan perkelahiannya

"Hn"

"Ikut aku sekarang...!!!"Ucapku yang langsung menarik Sasuke pergi dari sana

Kau tak tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu kau bahkan masih sempat untuk berkelahi tak bisa kah kau berhenti seperti ku yang berusaha tak memimpikan hal yang sama kembali.

"Huhhhh... Bisakah kau berhenti melakukannya?" ucapku,

Sambil memolesi luka diwajah Sasuke yang terluka karena tonjokan lawannya ya walau pun lukanya tak terlalu parah...

"Hn, tapi ada syarat nya ???"Ucap sasuke dengan senyum mengerikannya

"AAAppaa .??."

ia menggerakkan tangan nya ke bibirnya

"Berikan aku ciuman setiap hari."

Blushh

"yah jika tidak mungkin aku akan.."

Chu~

"Sekarang sudah kan kau tak boleh berkelahi lagi" ucapku setelah menempelkan bibirku dengan nya

"Hn" jawabnya singkat

Hinata PoV end

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah hinata

Mempersatukan kening mereka..

dikecupnya hidung mungil itu yang membuat si empunya merona merah seperti buah kesukaannya ..

Bukankah itu akan membuatnya lebih ketagihan,

Kemudian melumat habis bibir ranum yang baru saja memberikan kecupan ringan dibibirnya..

'Sial, ini terlalu nikmat' Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke menggendong hinata ala bridal style ke kasur empuk pasien di UKS dan tak memberipun celah sedikit pun untuk hinata bernafas dengan leluasa...

"Eeeunggghhhhh.."Desah Hinata

Saat Sasuke mulai mengecupi lehernya memberikan tanda merah kissmark

"KYAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."Teriak seseorang yang berada di depan pintu..

yang membuat pasangan yang sedang bermesraan menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menoleh ke sumber suara tadi..

Hinata hanya bisa menahan malu dengan menutupi wajahnya sambil memukul sasuke agar berpindah tempat..

Sedangkan sasuke sendiri masih menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan membunuhnya..

'jika kau tidak pergi, aku bunuh kau sekarang juga...'

Sepertinya orang tersebut sangat mengerti dengan tatapan mata tersebut...

"sumimase..." dan Fu... orang tersebut langsung berlari kencang hingga

BRUK

menabrak dinding koridor tepat pada tikungannya...

'selamatkanlah aku, selamatkanlah aku' kemudian ia jatuh pingsan...

*malang nya nasibmu

TO BE CONTINUE...

Oke... terima kasih ya udah read vote comment nya

gomen ne ini chapter paling singkat.. saya sekarang dalam masa galau gegana.. ea apalah itu

jadi gak konsisten ngetiknya..

namun masih maksa buat ini dilanjutin cepat karena kuota w menipis...

Akan di panjangin dah chapter kedepanya... dan akan lanjut klo dah 9 vote... ya... hargailah

Salam manis dari DellaGd


End file.
